For the endovascular introduction of stent grafts into the human or animal body, there have been proposed introducers or deployment devices which hold such stent grafts in a radially compressed or constrained condition on the introducer and normally upon withdrawal of a sheath and activation of a suitable release mechanism such a stent graft can be released into a body lumen.
Some stent grafts include an exposed proximally extended zigzag stent comprised of struts and bends between the struts. Retention of such a stent graft onto an introducer can be by retention of the bends of the zigzag exposed stent to the introducer via a release mechanism. It is important, however, that the bends and struts of the exposed stent are retained onto the introducer in a neat manner to enable the stent graft to be radially compressed or constrained into as small as possible region and to allow for release without tangling of the bends and struts of the exposed stent.
Throughout this specification the term distal with respect to a portion of the aorta, a deployment device or a stent graft refers to the end of the aorta, deployment device or stent graft further away in the direction of blood flow away from the heart and the term proximal refers to the portion of the aorta, deployment device or end of the stent graft nearer to the heart. When applied to other vessels similar terms such as caudal and cranial should be understood.